


Cut Your Eyes Wide Open

by Lucy_Luna



Series: Family Branches [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companion Piece, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Kid Fic, Missing Scene, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: When Albus called her to his office, all Minerva wondered  was which of her students it was this time. Everything changed when she  arrived to find a Hogwarts graduate, Severus Snape, visiting Albus. Even  more curious, Snape was not alone. He had two girls with him. Minerva  was all too happy to agree to give the pair a tour at Albus’s request.  The tour gave Minerva some answers about the girls and Snape as well as  raised many more questions.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Family Branches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/952881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cut Your Eyes Wide Open

As a professor with decades of experience dealing with all of the shocks and surprises teenagers could throw at her, Minerva liked to think of herself as a rather unflappable woman. She’d dealt with angels of children, hobgoblins of teenagers, and all those between. In her day, she’d seen more than one dream of a student turn into a nightmare and, on occasion, an imp of a child do a heel–face turn. However, all of it meant nothing when she walked into Albus’s office.

At first, she hadn’t really known what she was seeing. There were two chairs positioned in front of the headmaster. In one, there was a man — his sharp, square shoulders giving him away — with straight black hair that was loosely tied back with a bit of brown cord. In the chair beside him was the smaller, softer shape of a woman with dark, wavy tresses worn half-up with a small silver clip holding it in place. Minerva’s eyes then tracked movement around the woman’s shoulder and she realized there was yet another person present. A fair-headed child was sitting on the woman’s lap.

Albus’s eyes caught her gaze and the head of the man in front of his desk turned. As schooled as she was at hiding her feelings, even Minerva could not stop herself from blinking hard in disbelief when she saw his profile. It was Severus Snape, one of her more challenging students of the last decade. 

What was he doing here? With a woman? A _child_? 

Minerva had almost been a Ravenclaw once. While she’d become a Gryffindor in the end and was now the house’s head, her time among them had not squashed her thirst for knowledge and understanding. It remained just as strong as her bravery. Even so, she kept the dozens of questions that wanted to spill from her lips locked behind her teeth. 

Instead, she lowered her chin slightly and met Albus’s irksome gaze. He was amused and not even trying to hide it from her. "You called for me, Headmaster?" she said. 

The wizard nodded. "Yes, I was hoping, if you're not attending to any business at the moment, that you could give these young ladies a tour of Hogwarts.” The woman in the chair next to Snape shifted to look at Minerva and the little child’s face appeared, peering over the shoulder of the woman — who was still a girl herself. “This is their first time here," he explained. 

"Of course," Professor McGonagall agreed. She wished to know what the three were doing here, why Albus wished to be alone with Snape, but she could see immediate answers were not in her cards.

The girl, with the even smaller girl in her arms, rose from her chair. “Thank yeh,” she murmured in a soft West Country accident. Minerva held back more surprise when she caught sight of her full face for the first time.

There was a terrible burn scar taking up almost the entirety of her right cheek and jaw and it nearly swallowed her chin too. What in Merlin’s name had happened to this poor girl? She cast a suspicious look over at Snape.

Could he have scarred the girl? He _had_ done some very unkind things at times while a student. Not to mention some of those he went around with then were very bent on growing up to do no good. Minerva also knew for a fact most had carried through on their self-imposed missions. He appeared to pick up on her suspicions as his eyes flashed before he sneered at her. Minerva did not let it unsettle her. Instead, she continued to stare the young man down until the girls were at her side and he’d turned his attention back to Albus.

She nodded at the two. “Hello,” she said. “If you would follow me?”

The older girl smiled and placed the little one, who was barely more than a toddler, down on the floor. “Yes, o’ course,” she agreed as she took the small one’s hand. Once she had led them out into the corridor, Minerva felt herself relax a little.

Even if Snape was suspect, she held little reservations about the pair. She smiled at the two. “I’m Minerva McGonagall,” she told them, uncertain now if Albus had ever given her name to the girls. “You may call me Ms. McGonagall.”

Her eyes flashed gold a moment. “Ah, how kind,” she said. “Thank you, Ms. McGonagall.”

Minerva nodded. “Did the headmaster mention all of my roles here at Hogwarts?” she inquired, curious to see what all the two knew about her.

They shook their heads. “I think Sev’rus has mentioned yer the transfiguration professor before?” offered the elder.

“I am,” she concurred. “Additionally, I’m the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. As well as Head of Gryffindor.”

“Oh,” murmured the older girl, grayish gold eyes wide. “Yeh must be awful busy, bein’ in charge o’ so many things.” She pulled the little girl flush against her side and apologized. “I’m sorry ter have made yeh come all o’ the way here ter entertain us while Sev’rus an’ the Headmaster speak.”

A soft feeling for the girl in front of her unfurled in Minerva’s chest. What a sweet thing. It was a true tragedy that someone marred her with such an ugly scar. “Nonsense,” she replied, dismissing the girl’s concerns. “I always have time to help the headmaster.” She smiled down at the little girl who was clutching onto the robes of the older one. “And for future students,” she added. She raised her gaze to the elder. “I am not mistaken, correct? The little one will one day join our student body?”

The older girl pet the younger’s blonde head. ‘Yes,” she agreed. “Darla’s big brother is adamant she’ll be a brilliant Slytherin like himself.”

Minerva felt the smile on her face stutter a moment. Big brother. Slytherin. The little girl was she…? She studied her small face more closely. Those eyes were almost as dark and deep as Snape’s. And her nose. Well. the less said about it the better. It was not her brother’s most attractive trait and neither would it be Darla’s. If she were lucky, however, it would be softened by the rest of her features as she grew older and into her true face.

“I am excited for that day,” Minerva said through her smiling teeth. She hoped Darla would be less trouble than her brother had been. She rolled back her shoulders and met the older girl’s eyes. “How do you know Mr. and Miss Snape, Miss…?”

“Call me Edie,” said the older girl, putting out her hand. Minerva took it and was awarded a strong handshake. That was a good sign. One would need to be such to be able to handle Snape’s company for any kind of extended period of time. 

She nodded at Edie. “It is nice to meet you, Edie.”

The girl gestured around. “Yer so lucky,” she complimented. “Hogwarts is _very_ impressive!” To Snape’s sister, she gushed, “Isn’t it, Darla?”

The little girl bobbed her head in agreement. “‘Pressive,” she lisped.

Minerva laughed. “Aren’t you clever?” she murmured to the child.

Edie flushed at her words. “She’s real good at learnin’ words. Sometimes I’ll take her ter the apothecary when Sev’rus is workin’ the floor an’ let him take her ‘round, an teach her the names o’ things.”

“My,” she exclaimed. “Your potions professor is going to love you,” she praised the little girl (and Edie). This earned bright smiles from both. Then, tapping her chin, she remarked, “Why don’t I show you two where Professor Slughorn teaches his classes? You’ll like that, I bet.”

“Please,” said Edie as she fell into step next to Minerva. Looking shyly at her out of the corner of her eyes, the girl asked her, “May we see the Great Hall too? I’ve always heard stories about it…”

She agreed without a moment of hesitation. “If you like,” she said. “We can also see the library,” she added on a whim. Viewing the three rooms should keep them away from Albus’s office for the better part of an hour. Surely that would be long enough for Snape and him to discuss whatever matters have brought the young man here today. 

Edie’s eyes shimmered gold. “Thank yeh,” she breathed. “Yer so kind.”

Minerva waved off the compliment. “It’s no trouble,” she assured. As they traveled down the corridor, she studied the girl. She had not been a student. She recognized neither her face nor her name. There was a strong possibility she was a squib. However, that may not be so too.

In some circles, especially the most fanatic, homeschooling children was the preferred way to bring them up. She could also see such circles not being against harsh punishments. Nor against permanent reminders for “grave” indiscretions. Such a group probably wouldn’t be bat an eye at burning a child and would be all too happy to leave them disfigured to remind them forever of the shame they’d brought to their family.

Minerva stole herself. “Edie, may I ask, are you a witch?”

The girl did not so much as blink at her question. “Yes,” said Edie with a small smile. “I just didn’t go ter Hogwarts.” She laughed. “Which yeh probably know,” she continued. “Me uncle an’ aunt decided I was needed more at home ter help ‘em with raisin’ their children.” The gold bled from her eyes. “But I got away an’ now, Sev’rus is teachin’ me when he has time.”

Minerva who’d gone from shock to fury and back again, found herself furrowing her brows. Why was Snape helping this girl? Were they a couple? 

“Is he?” she murmured instead of asking about her relationship with Snape.

Edie sighed in a happy manner. “Fer nothin’!” she told Minerva with clear awe on her face. “Can yeh believe tha’?” The girl’s expression turned lovestruck and she murmured, “He says it’s me right.”

“It is,” said Minerva without a beat of hesitation. All wizards and witches deserved to know how to harness and use their magic. She was just glad that Snape seemed to be of the same opinion. Especially when some of those he used to run around with felt very differently.

Edie grinned. “Is tha’ somethin’ yeh teach here?” she asked. “Tha’s so lovely.”

“We try,” replied Minerva, feeling slightly guilty as she did. Honestly, they should probably put more effort into passing along that lesson to the students. Maybe if they did, You-Know-Who wouldn’t be such an issue in the future.

The girl nodded, expression solemn. “It mustn’t always be easy,” she remarked. “Some o’ those they arrest fer crimes against Muggles an’ Muggle-borns aren’t terribly old.”

Minerva agreed. “It’s been difficult as of late,” she agreed. “It doesn’t help that there are parents who try to teach the exact opposite lessons.”

Edie picked up Darla, against the younger’s protests about being big enough to walk, and cuddled her. “Do yeh think it’ll be better when Darla’s old enough fer school?”

She needed no elaboration on what Edie meant by “it”. She was talking about the war. “I hope it will,” she replied. Sometimes, Minerva had her doubts. Other days, she had hope. Looking at these girls, she decided today was one of the latter. 

They walked in silence for a while until they finally reached Slughorn’s classroom. It was quite barren at the moment. Horace typically did not leave much in the room between classes. Even so, Darla squirmed in Edie’s arm, demanding, “Down! Edie, down!”

The girl placed the younger on her feet. Instantly, she shot off to explore. Edie started after her, “Darla!”

Minerva grabbed the back of Edie’s robe. “It’s quite alright,” she assured her. “Things are very safe in here.”

Edie bit her lip. “Are yeh sure?”

“If anything happens, we have a nurse in the castle,” she promised. Minerva placed a hand on her chest. “ _I_ will take the blame as well.”

The girl relaxed finally, though, her eyes continued to track Darla as she opened up cupboards, peering inside the dusty compartments and drawers before closing them again. “Okay,” she relented. “Sev’rus won’t fire me if it’s not me fault.”

Minerva’s ears pricked at the words. “Oh, so you work for him?” she questioned.

“I’m Darla’s nanny,” answered Edie. “I take care o’ her an’ our flat while he works fer Mulpepper’s.”

She frowned. Something about her words didn’t sound quite right to Minerva. Why would Snape need her to watch his _sister_ while he worked? Shouldn’t she be with their parents? “Their parents…?” she inquired.

Edie shook her head. “They passed in a fire,” she explained. “It’s just him raisin’ her fer a year now.”

She winced. That was terrible. The poor pair, being orphaned at their ages… It also brought new questions to the forefront of Minerva’s mind. Did their deaths have something to do with why Snape was here today? How did he afford to keep Edie on as a nanny? Snape had never come off as a child from a well-to-do family with his secondhand robes and books.

“He’s done well. Darla seems a happy child,” she commented as they watched her climb Horace’s desk and stand on top of it. The little girl waved when she saw they were looking at her and Minerva waved back.

Edie nodded. “Sev’rus never lets her go without anythin’.”

“Ah,” said Minerva, having little else to offer. Walking over to the desk, she opened her arms to the little girl standing there. “Will you come here, please?” she asked. “I think it’s time I showed you and Edie the Great Hall.”

Darla, smiling, threw herself into Minerva’s arms. She fell back a step from the force and wrapped the girl up in a tight hug. “My, aren’t you a big girl?” she teased, earning herself a giggle. 

When she placed Darla back on the floor, Minerva was surprised when the child put her fingers in her hand. She looked down at the blonde who grinned back at her. “Very well,” she said. Then to Edie, murmured, “You don’t mind, do you?”

Edie shook her head, hiding a smile behind a hand. “No.”

She nodded. As they exited the classroom, she remarked to Darla, “In the Great Hall, you are not allowed to stand on the tables.”

Darla pouted, but Minerva was not swayed. She’d seen hundreds of pouts and hadn’t been convinced by them since her first weeks of teaching. The little girl sighed. “Okay,” she grumbled. Then, with narrowed eyes, asked, “Can I run?”

“Darla!” chided Edie, earning herself a scowl from the blonde.

Minerva’s lips twitched with amusement. The little girl was an imp! A savvy one at that, asking which rules she could and could not break. “I’ll allow running in the Great Hall,” she said. “But don’t cry to us if you hurt yourself.”

Darla beamed. “Okay!” she agreed. “Deal!”

She chuckled and began to guide them out of the classroom and in the direction of the Hall. “However, I expect your best behavior in the library,” she said. “Madam Pince will be very cross with _all_ of us if we don’t follow her rules.”

The girl nodded, causing the pair of plaits her hair was in to bounce on her chest. “I’ll be good,” she promised.

Minerva gave the fingers in her hand a squeeze before she led them out of the classroom and in the direction of the Great Hall.

-O-

Their visits to the Great Hall was a greater hit than seeing Horace’s classroom. Both Edie and Darla were stunned into stillness when they stepped into the room. Given that it was midday on a Saturday, the Hall was all but empty except for a handful of first and second years doing work at their respective houses’ tables.

“So big!” whispered Darla as she slipped out of Minerva’s hold and walked a little further into the room.

Edie was blinking rapidly once her eyes caught sight of the charmed ceiling. Gliding further into the hall and after Darla, she caught the younger in an embrace once they were about a dozen steps ahead of Minerva who had stayed by the entrance. “It’s just like Sev’rus described,” she murmured. She sighed, a wide grin on her face. “No, it’s _better_.”

Minerva took out her wand. “Come here,” she called to the girls. “I’ll brighten the candles. You’ll be astonished how much more amazing this room can look.”

The pair rejoined her and she waved her wand at the ceiling, silently casting a lighting spell on the candles that were suspended in the air above them. They flared brighter under her command and the girls gasped. “Wow,” enthused Darla. 

“Is this wha’ it looks like fer new students?” asked Edie, breathless.

She nodded. “Nearly,” she answered. The Great Hall was never this deserted for them when they first saw it, but in all the ways that counted, the hall did look like this. “Now, why don’t we take a walk around, hm?” she suggested. She winked at Darla. “Maybe try out the view of the hall from the Headmaster’s chair at the staff table?”

Edie murmured her agreement and Darla’s eyes glittered like cut obsidian. “I can run to it?” she asked.

Minerva nodded and pointed out the headmaster’s chair across the Great Hall. “Yes,” she agreed. “It’s the chair with the tallest back at the table on the platform.” 

Darla needed no more prompting and took off. “Be careful!” Edie yelled after her. A few students looked up at the girl’s raised voice and their faces turned inquisitive at the sight of her and Darla. Minerva nodded at them, assuring the children all was well. They went back to their work (with some sharing a whisper or two between each other).

She put a hand on Edie’s arm. “It’s withstood quite a lot more than an enthusiastic toddler.”

She nodded, though, still seemed a bit uneasy. “She can be a bit rough on things,” Edie said. “Sev’rus an’ I are workin’ on it, but…”

“Oh, I understand. I have nieces and nephews,” she explained. “Most are grown these days, but there are a couple who aren’t quite of age yet.” She laughed. 

Minerva wished she could introduce Lachlan, her fifteen-year-old nephew to Edie. She thought Edie might appreciate hearing some of the stories he could tell about his childhood. It was a shame he was a squib and a student at a school clear across Scotland. He’d been a very careless little boy. He was lucky his father, Minerva’s brother Malcolm, was a wizard. Otherwise, he’d probably have faced far more severe punishments the handful of times he broke his mother’s prized figurines roughhousing with his older brother Lyle. 

Thankfully, her assurance was enough and Edie finally relaxed. Together, they watched Darla reach the staff table and crawl beneath before reappearing in Albus’s chair. From it, she waved both her hands at them in a cheerful manner. Edie returned her wave and Minerva smiled. The little girl’s eyes then began to rove around the hall, taking in everything with fresh interest. With her distracted, McGonagall turned to Edie and asked, “Shall we go collect her and head for the library?”

“Yes, please,” said Edie.

-O-

When they reached the library, Minerva had them stop just outside and gave Darla a very stern frown. The girl’s return expression was surprisingly solemn for such a small child. “Now,” said Minerva, “I do not know if you have ever visited a library before, but you must be very well behaved.” She knelt down and picked up the little girl. Walking them over to the door, she had them peer inside the large glass window pane that made up the majority of the door’s top half. “Do you see inside there?” she asked Darla.

The girl bobbed her head. 

“Those are students you see at the tables. They are using this space and all of the books the library provides to do their schoolwork.” She Looked Darla in the eye. “It’s hard work,” she explained. “To respect their efforts, we must be quiet and do our best to not distract them by being silly or running.” 

Darla agreed. “Okay.”

She let a small smile quirk at the corners of her lips. “If you have questions inside, please whisper them to us.”

“Yeah!” she replied, smiling once again. Minerva put her down and opened the door. “Shall we?” she said to Edie, who nodded. 

Once inside, Edie took the smaller girl’s hand and led them over to the nearest bookcase. Students, who were much more numerous inside the library than they had been in the Great Hall, watched. Minerva indicated to them as she passed that everything was in hand and joined the girls in their study.

“There are so many,” murmured Edie with more than a little surprise. “Do students ever even open half o’ these?”

Minerva snorted. “If we’re lucky,” she said. “A sizable number are reluctant readers.”

Edie frowned. “Wha’ a shame,” she complained. “I’d have looked in all o’ them me firs’ week as a student.”

She smiled. One of the qualities of Snape possessed Minerva had always appreciated was his studiousness. It seemed Edie had a similar appreciation for knowledge. It was becoming clearer and clearer how this girl had managed to thrive in the position of Darla’s nanny. “I was of a similar mindset,” she said to the girl as she picked a book off the shelf to leaf through it.

“Gryffindor is where I was sorted, and I adore my house, but I came quite close to being a Ravenclaw.” Wistfully, she brushed her fingers over the spines of a few texts. This was the charms section. A handful she had read in-depth during her schooldays. “I always wanted to understand how things worked on more than a superficial level.”

Edie made a noise of understanding. “Sev’rus is like tha’ too!” she remarked. “He’s always insistin’ I can’t just know how ter do somethin’, but _why_ I’m doin’ somethin’.”

She chuckled. “It sounds as if he’s a very thorough teacher.” 

“He tries,” she said. “He doesn’t always have the energy o’ time ter explain everythin’.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t heard before that Mr. Mulpepper works his employees to the bone.”

Edie’s eyes widened. “Oh, he doesn’t!” she assured Minerva. “It’s, well, he volunteers fer more hours.” Her gaze turned to Darla who was pulling books off lower shelves to inspect their covers before putting them back. “We do our best, but a child causes unexpected expenses.”

Minerva believed that. She also had her curiosity piqued by Edie using the word “our”. “You have another job? To help with Darla?”

She flushed. “In a way,” she replied. “Sev’rus already pays fer so much fer all o’ us… Me paychecks after room an’ board an’ Darla… They’re small. I do some work at night ter be able ter afford bits an’ bobs I want an’ need.”

She frowned, feeling uneasy at what she was hearing. “How much does he pay you?”

“It’s fine,” insisted the girl. “I’m well compensated fer me work.”

Minerva was not sure she believed Edie. At least not entirely. It was clear Snape did a lot for her, paying room and board for her, teaching her on the side how to be a witch… Yet it also sounded as if Edie was always at work for him and truly had no time “off”. She reached over and took her hand. “If you ever need help, do write,” she pleaded. “I will be happy to assist.”

Edie smiled. “Thank yeh,” she said. She turned to Darla. “C’mere,” she ordered. “I think yer brother’s probably finished speakin’ with the headmaster by now.”

-O-

When they stepped back into the headmaster’s office, Minerva was relieved to see Snape and Albus were done with their conversation. They were both sipping on cups of tea, but when Snape saw them, he immediately put his down. Minerva realized why he had almost as soon as Edie and Darla joined her in the room. 

Darla tore herself from Edie’s hand and sprinted across the office and clambered up into her brother’s lap, chanting, “Sev! Sev!” As he put hands on her sides to steady her, Darla cheerfully informed her brother, “We saw the potions room an’ big hall an’ liberry!”

“It’s lib _rary_ and I am happy you enjoyed what you saw,” he corrected with a small smirk. Darla nodded and turned his attention to Snape’s teacup. He made a small exasperated sound, but picked it up and helped her drink a sip from it as he said to Minerva, “I hope she was well behaved.”

She grinned at the little girl whose eyes shot to her at her older brother’s words. “Darla was a dream,” she replied.

He feigned shock. “ _My_ sister?”

“I’m a good girl!” insisted Darla, taking her lips away from the teacup to scowl instead at Snape.

He rolled his eyes. “Of course.” His smirk took on a mischievous note. “You are also troublesome,” he teased her.

She stuck out her tongue. “Nyah.”

“Darla!” hissed Edie, starting toward the pair as Minerva stifled a laugh and Albus didn’t bother to. 

“She’s fine,” Snape told Edie, causing her to falter in her stride. He stood from the chair, taking his sister with him. Letting the little girl hang off his neck while he supported her with an arm beneath her bum, he turned his eyes on Minerva. She went stiff with surprise when he said, “Thank you, Professor, for giving them a tour.”

Minerva still didn’t know how she felt about her old student. Yet it was becoming clearer to her he was doing his best to be a good brother _and_ to do right by Edie. It was simply tricky for him. “You’re welcome, Mr. Snape.” She smiled, glancing between Albus and the young man. “I trust your business is handled?”

“Yes, it is,” agreed the headmaster as he rose to his feet. “Thank you for your time, Minerva.”

“It was a pleasure,” she replied honestly. She reached out once more for Edie, shaking her hand again. “Goodbye,” she said. “I hope I will see you again.”

The girl smiled. “It was wonderful meetin’ yeh,” she replied. “I hope so too.”

“Edie,” called Severus, now beside the headmaster’s fireplace. “My shift at the apothecary starts soon.”

The girl let go of her hand and joined Severus and Darla. She then took the younger from Severus. Albus, who'd joined the trio at the hearth, offered his box of floo powder. Severus took a handful and threw it into the flames, calling out what Minerva could only assume was his address. She held back a wince when she heard him say Knockturn Alley. That was no place for a little girl (or Edie) to be living. However, she doubted Severus had much of a choice in the matter. Supporting a child and Edie on a store clerk's salary could not be cheap.

The three stepped into the flames and disappeared. Minerva watched as Albus placed his box of floo powder back in his home and go to sit at his desk. He gestured at the chairs still in front of his desk. She sat down in the once Edie and Darla had occupied before she came into his office a little over an hour ago. Once she was situated, the headmaster held up a teapot and a new cup.

"Care for a drink?"

She shook her head. Minerva would soon need to get back to her office and finish preparing for her third years' practical exam. "No, Thank you." She sighed. "What lovely girls they were," she commented. Minerva watched the headmaster then, curious to see what he would have to say.

He smiled. "Mr. Snape and you are in agreement about something."

"Hm," she replied, displeased by how little Albus was sharing. "The younger one, Mr. Snape's sister, she's quite like her brother."

"Oh?" said Albus, leaning in with interest.

She felt a smirk tug at the corners of her lips. "She's too clever by half. We'll have to stay on our toes for her."

He chuckled. "It seems Miss Edie is in the midst of trying to temper her. We can dare to dream she won't be quite as much trouble as Mr. Snape."

"If the girl stays employed by Mr. Snape long enough to see Miss Snape half-grown, perhaps."

Albus's eyes brightened with amusement. "I have no doubts Miss Edie will see Miss Snape well past then." He laughed and added, "Possibly another little Snape or two to adulthood as well."

She gaped. "She said she was Miss Snape's nanny!"

"Yes, that was her original role in the girl's life," replied Albus now grinning broadly. "It seems, however, she's very recently taken on a new role as well."

Minerva sighed and began to massage the burgeoning migraine behind her temple. "I suppose it is not so surprising," she grumbled. "They _are_ two young people sharing a flat, a life, and raising a child together…"

Albus nodded. "A romance budding between them is nearly to be expected."

She stood up. "I think that is enough for today," she declared. "If you will excuse me, I need to pay Poppy a visit before I finish my plans for the third years' practical exams this coming week."

"Of course, Minerva," he said. "Do not let me hold you here." As he picked up his teacup to finish it, he called after her, "Once more, thank you."

She lifted a hand, waving off his gratitude. "I am always happy to help with students, be they current, past, _or_ future."

**Author's Note:**

> [DarkAngelx1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelx1992) suggested an outsider pov from Minerva’s pov on the Snapes could be interesting. I agreed and I chose to write one that takes place during chapter 10, [“The Meeting”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448964/chapters/31359177), of _Black Eyes_. This is the tour Darla and Edie get while Severus and the headmaster discuss the terms for Severus’s spying. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts with a comment and/or kudo :)


End file.
